


Take what you want from me

by flyingmagpie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chewbacca - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Lando Calrissian - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Rose Tico - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blatantly ignoring the ending, finn - Freeform, lighthearted reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: "His hands gripped her waist to lift her up. She wasn’t prepared, so she fell forward with her hands on the control panel.Rey was very aware of their position. Her arse was out, his hands were still grasping her hips and his legs were open."Ben and Rey escape from Exegol and can't bear the sexual tension inside that small cockpit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Rey is NOT a Palpatine, the Emperor just wanted her for her power.  
> Rey and Ben have fought together to defeat him and they have both been helped by the force ghosts and won because they are a DYADE.
> 
> I'm never going to take TROS seriously. I'm going to ignore it.

_Silence_. 

_Peace_. 

_Hope_. 

Ben didn’t remember a time in his life in which he felt like he was in that moment. 

_Light_.  


Everything was light. He wasn’t feeling that heavy sensation on his shoulders and on his stomach. 

He turned his head and _she_ was there. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was painted on her face. 

Rey’s hand moved to take his and Ben squeezed it and pulled her body towards him. 

Rey chocked a small laugh when she collided with his torso and somehow they were hugging each other.  
It seemed like hugging wasn’t enough for him, because he needed to do more, he needed to feel her completely, but he wasn’t going to even dare deepening their gesture. 

But Rey was bolder than him and she climbed on top of his body, straddling his waist to look into his eyes. 

She was smiling. 

At him. 

She’d never smiled at him liked this. So open and happy and free.  
“Ben.” Her voice sounded breathy and serene. 

Ben felt his own cheeks stretch and his lips curled to smile back at her. He hadn’t smiled in years, but it felt natural and right.  
He’d barely registered her movements when suddenly she was kissing him.  
His body, always quick and ready to any stimuli, responded immediately circling its arms around her strong frame. 

Rey was kissing him.  
_Him_. 

It was chaste and sweet and the best thing she could have given him in that moment. 

The ground rumbled beneath his back and they parted. 

“We should go.” He whispered on her lips, their eyes still closed. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was low and needy. 

They spent another minute breathing each other’s air. It was too difficult letting go. 

**

“Maybe…Just move like this-”

“I’m trying! Just… why won’t you stay on the floor? I’ll do all the work.” 

“I’m not staying on the floor, Rey!” 

“Ok, then, we should-”

“Just sit on my lap.” 

“I don’t know…”

“I promise it’ll be comfortable.”  
Ben was on the pilot seat –the only seat– waiting for her to sit on his legs.  
Rey left out an unsure sigh from her nose before getting herself comfortable on him. 

“There you go.” Ben said, shifting slightly. 

“I don’t know… It feels weird, I feel too tall. I can’t really reach the commands properly.” She was considering it.  
“Can you… could you maybe open your legs? I could sit between your legs.” She proposed, a bit unsure, without turning to him. 

“Yeah, I mean… yeah.”  
His hands gripped her waist to lift her up. She wasn’t prepared, so she fell forward with her hands on the control panel. 

Rey was very aware of their position. Her arse was out, his hands were still grasping her hips and his legs were open. 

The air inside the cabin shifted and a strange feeling of anticipation arose inside her.  
She felt Ben guiding her down. She was surrounded by him. 

“Better?” Ben’s voice was lower and deep and it gave her a warm sensation in her lower belly. 

“I guess.” 

Rey had to focus now. They really needed to go away from that place, as far away from it as possible. 

The departure from the planet was the hardest part and when she could shift to autopilot she felt relieved, because Ben never moved his hands and they felt warm and heavy on her. 

One of his hands shifted on her stomach and he put a little pressure. “You can lean on me.” Oh, how she missed that tone of his. It made his voice so rich and gave her goosebumps.  
The last time she heard it it was a year ago but she’s always cherished the sensation it had risen from her. 

Rey laid down on his chest.  
His wide, hard chest. 

Ben’s hand was tracing almost imperceptible patterns on her thighs and that tension she was feeling was getting harder and harder to bear. 

She could feel his heartbeat on her back and wondered if he was affected by their vicinity as much as she was. Or maybe it was something else. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“What?” 

“Are you nervous about getting there?” She clarified. 

“Well, I am now.” Ben mumbled. 

Rey turned to look at him, her right hand scratching his right cheek lightly. “Don’t be.”  
Ben’s eyes were intense as always. It felt like he was studying her, but he wasn’t eager, just curious and enraptured. 

“I’m sure we’ll manage. I can put a good word for you; I can be very persuasive.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow.  
His hand was still on her waist, while the other was caressing her thigh. 

“Ok, they are a bit scared of me sometimes.” She admitted.  
His chin was a bit scratchy under her fingers. Rey wondered how he would look like if he let his facial hair grow. 

“Well, that’s one thing we can bond over.”  
She felt like smiling at this but the tension was getting unbearable, because his hand was so big and he’d just spread it and his thumb was on her inner thigh now. 

Rey straightened herself to get closer to him. She felt his hips twitch forward in an unconscious response at her movement. 

She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to his mouth.  
He was moving it almost imperceptibly. Ben had this thing with his mouth, she noticed, that he was often moving it like he was whispering to himself but he wasn’t. 

It was an unfair thing to witness, because his lips were so soft and juicy, and now she had the memory of how they felt like. 

“Rey” Her name was barely a whisper on his lips and she understood that he was asking for permission. 

“Yes” 

And his mouth was on hers. 

It was nothing like the kissed they’d shared before.  
This kiss was wet and intense and it was making her dizzy. 

His hands were restless on her body; it was like they wanted to touch everything they could but he was unsure on how far he could go. 

Rey grabbed his bicep and let her palm slid until she reached his hand to move it higher on her thigh. 

His thumb was right on the juncture between and thigh and mound, almost where she wanted it the most. 

But it seemed like he needed another push so she pressed and circled her butt on him.  
She could feel he was getting hard behind her and it turned her on so much that she couldn’t contain a moan that escaped her throat. 

Ben stopped devouring her mouth to look at her. 

He was breathing hard and his mouth was red and wet from her attention.  
“Are you sure?” His voice was low and deep. 

“Yes, I’ve practically put your hand on-”

He didn’t even let her finish and his finger touched her for the first time. Her body shuddered from the contact. She could feel how embarrassingly wet she was. 

“Through your pants, Rey?” He was tracing her covered entrance. “Should have known that given the sounds you were making.” 

His middle finger was circling her clit with a slowness that was painful for how turned on she was in that moment. 

“You could come just from this, couldn’t you?” Rey whimpered at his words.  
“With me touching you slowly above your pants. I wonder how long it would take.”  
His other hand was on her breast massaging and pinching between his long fingers. 

Rey sure wasn’t expecting him to be that talkative.  
Not that it was a problem. On the contrary: every word that came out of his mouth sent a jolt of pleasure between her legs. 

She was moving her hips against his hand, urging him for more and Ben’s mouth was licking and sucking on her jaw. 

“Please, Ben, I’m- I want…”

“I know, sweetheart.” 

Ben slid her pants and knickers down to her knees and lifted her leg on his. He needed more room to give her all the pleasure he wanted. 

When his fingertips brushed on her clit she moaned loudly and her head fell on his shoulder. The direct contact was giving her an almost burning sensation and she wanted more and more of that. 

His soaked finger traced her entrance up and down a couple of time before sliding all the way inside her quite easily. His palm laid flat on her clit. 

“I knew you’d feel like this inside.” 

She felt his hips pressing more against her butt. 

“Do you know how wet and hot you feel?” He asked, moving his hand slightly. 

“I do.” She breathed out, circling her hips both to feel more friction inside her and to move against his length. 

Ben let his finger slid in and out of her before curling it upwards on her front wall, searching. 

“Oh, kriff” Rey’s voice was high and breathy. 

“There it is, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear.  
“I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

He added a finger and kept massaging that spot inside her and his other hand went down to touch her clit. 

Nothing had ever felt as good as Ben touching her, making her feel good.  
She wanted everything he was willing to give her, because in that moment there was nothing she would have refused to this generous, good man. 

“Ben! It’s so good! Please, Ben, it’s-”

Rey was grasping and pulling his hair and she was positively leaving marks with her nails on his bicep. Ben seemed not to mind at all. In fact, he kept whispering words of encouragement in her ear. 

She was looking at how fast his fingers were moving and listening to the wet sound they were making.  
She was close. She was getting close and it felt so good. 

Rey’s hips were bucking on his hands. 

“There you are. Come for me sweetheart, let me hear you.” He was so close to her ear that he could hear his voice despite the high moans she was making. 

Rey fell over the edge, her body arched and she stopped breathing before releasing a groan that seemed almost pained. 

Ben kept pumping inside her, slowly and deeply, while Rey stilled his other hand, pressing it on her clit. 

They remained like this for a long minute, catching their breaths. 

He took his hand out and Rey saw how drenched she’d made it.  
He stopped it mid-air close to his face. She straightened her clothes and turned around on him to straddle his legs.  
He seemed kind of unsure on what to do. But of course she knew what was on his mind. 

“Are you really going to do that?” She asked, her eyes really attentive on him. 

“I mean… Is it- Can I?” 

“Go on.” 

Ben finally put his wet fingers inside his mouth and his eyes found hers.  
That sight was obscene and Rey wasn’t sure he knew how sexy he was in that moment, cleaning his fingers with his mouth. 

Her hands went on his pants. She could see he was hard under his trousers and she wanted to touch him. She was searching for the zip or some button, but she couldn’t find anything of the sort and she was getting very frustrated. 

Rey heard him chuckle so she glared at him. His fingers were still in his mouth. 

“Do you mind?” The irritation was very obvious in her voice. 

“Need help?” He was enjoying himself too much. 

“Not at all.” If he wasn’t going to collaborate it was his loss. Her hands went on the bulge of his pants and she pressed down massaging it. 

She’d never seen him moving this fast, not even in combat. One moment he was looking at her still licking herself off of him, and the next his fingers were working a row of buttons that was placed right inside the front of his trousers. 

Rey helped him taking him out from the restrains of his tight pants. 

He was hard and his tip was red and wet. 

Her hand reached out and grabbed his length, moving it back and forth a couple of time before sliding up and reaching his tip, caressing it with her fingers. 

“Is it alright?” She asked, still looking at his cock. 

“Spit on it. Make it wetter.” He said, very serious.  
She looked at him and found his expression matching his voice. 

Rey spit on his cock, slowly. Her eyes never living his. 

“On your hand too.” 

She obliged him, licking her hand to make it wet.  
She put it again around him and her saliva mixed with the wetness that came from his tip made very easy to stroke him up and down. 

“I’ve thought about it.” He suddenly told her, his voice was unsteady. 

“Did you, now?”  
He really liked to talk. 

“Yeah.”  
He was caressing her thighs.  
“I don’t know-”  
She started using both hands and for a moment he stopped breathing and talking (to Rey’s amusement).  
“I don’t know if you’ll like to hear that…”  
She fastened her pace.  
“…But I’ve always thought about you like this. Always.” 

“’Like this’ how? Me pleasuring you?” 

“You taking what you want from me.” His voice was almost pained. 

His words made her body shudder with want and she really needed him to come. 

One of her hands slipped between his legs, cupping his balls. 

His hands were probably bruising her thighs from how hard he was gripping her.  
She could feel that he wanted to follow her movements to reach his peak. 

“Fuck into my hand, Ben.” She was not expecting herself to be so crude, and neither was he, given his expression. 

“Fuck”  
Ben did exactly as she said and within seconds he came hard, groaning deeply. His hand covered hers to move it as he preferred as he was riding out of his orgasm. 

When she was sure his head was clear enough to have his attention, she mimicked what he did before and tasted what he gave her from her fingers. 

Ben pulled her to him to hide his head on the crook of her neck and he groaned into it. 

“You’re…”

Rey got comfortable into his arms.  
“What am I?” 

“You.” 

She smiled because it was like this for her too. He was him. _Just him_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter!

Her face was still snuggled against his neck. 

Rey was able to perceive Ben’s scent even though the smell of dirt, sweat and come were prominent on his body. But it was there and she wanted more of it, because she’d always had to restrain herself, especially around him, and she wasn’t going to anymore. 

Ben cupped the nape of her neck, urging her to twirl her face towards his own.   
Rey obliged and he nuzzled her nose before giving her mouth quick, feathery kisses. 

She wasn’t exactly comfortable in that position.   
“Ben, I need…”  
Only then Ben noticed her right hand lingering awkwardly in the air. It was still dirty with his come, and she honestly didn’t know what to do with it. 

Ben gave her a small smile, he looked a bit embarrassed, and tore a piece of his sleeve for her to clean her hand with it. 

Rey took it with a slight blush.   
“You didn’t have to do it, I could have used something mine. I do have a lot of layers on.” 

“I wasn’t going to tear off pieces of your clothes.” He muttered, pouting. 

“You might as well. It’s not like I would complain.”   
She was teasing him. 

His eyes finally met hers. 

“Careful, Rey.” 

She threw the dirty piece of clothes on the ground. 

“Or what?” 

“Or I might take your word.” 

Rey chuckled caressing his wide shoulders with her hands. 

“It doesn’t sound too threatening.” 

Ben grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him.   
They were kissing again, but she could feel that he wasn’t completely into it; his mind was somewhere else. She could feel his mood shifting into discomfort. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked when their lips parted. 

“Nothing, I-” He paused to exhale deeply. “Nothing.” 

_Oh, hell no_. He wasn’t going to act like this. Not with her. Not after everything they went through. 

“Ben.” Her voice was steady and hard.   
Rey placed her hands on his cheeks to force him to look at her. 

“I can feel you’re anxious. And I need you to tell me about it.” 

“I don’t want us to fight.” 

It made her frown. 

“We won’t.” 

“No, I mean… I don’t want you to get mad or annoyed. I’ve had enough.” 

Ben looked away. 

“You think I’m going to be annoyed because you feel anxious?” She slightly raised her voice, incredulous.   
Her hands pressed more on his cheeks, making his plump lips seem even fuller.   
He looked ridiculous. 

“I think you’ll get mad if I tell you this.”   
The way his mouth was morphed made his voice sound silly. 

“Try me.” 

He didn’t respond. 

“Ben.” 

He tried to free his face. 

“Stop it, Ben.” 

He grabbed her wrist and tried harder. 

“BEN!”   
“FINE!” 

Rey let go of his face and crossed her arms.   
Only then she realised that his pants were still lowered and his cock was laying spent and wet on his hip bone. 

She blushed. 

Like she wasn’t thinking about bouncing on it just a handful of minutes earlier. 

She was thinking about it again. 

He must have noticed her attention shifted elsewhere, because he rushed to make himself decent.   
She was grateful for it, she needed to focus. 

Ben cleared his throat.   
“Go on.” She urged him. 

“I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.” 

“I won’t.” 

He made a face, suggesting that he didn’t really believe that. 

“I don’t want to stay with the Resistance.” 

Rey didn’t want that either. The two of them needed to figure things out and take a breath before launching themselves into the cause.   
So why was he worried of her reaction?   
Unless... 

She was trying really hard not to react, hoping that he had something more to add. But he could surely see her distress. 

“Am I part of the Resistance in this?” 

Ben raised his eyebrows in an incredulous look. 

“No, of course not!” He rushed to say.   
His arms wrapped around her, to hold her tightly against his chest.   
“I don’t want us to stay there, at least for a while. _That_ ’s what I meant!” 

Relief surrounded her and she felt her body melt against his.   
“Be specific next time.” She mumbled. 

“I’ll leave only when you’ll ask me to.” His voice was soft and warm and low.   
Rey liked his baritone voice; it made her skin tingle.   
She’d heard him use his voice in many different ways, and all of them were attractive to her.   
She heard the different tones it got when he was angry, disappointed, tired, commanding, mocking, desperate, pleading, hopeful, comforting, aroused.   
She wanted to hear all the different shades his voice could have. 

“That’s not going to happen, Ben.”   
Rey knew he was smiling without looking at him. 

“The First Order is still out there and it needs to be taken down. A new leader is always going to replace the one that’s gone, because many people are there waiting for someone to follow.” 

Rey was listening to him quietly. 

“I know them and I can help to destroy that cult.”   
He paused.   
“Then I’ll accept whatever fate the Resistance will decide for me.” 

She straightened herself to look at him. 

“Whatever fate they decide for you, they decide for me too. And I won’t sit and accept it.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Rey. They would have every right to-”

“If it weren’t for you the he would still be there. We did it together, Ben. And we will keep doing things together. So you better get used to it.” 

Ben wasn’t at all convinced by her speech. It looked like she had a lot of work to do ahead of her. 

His arms urged her to lay against him again. 

She was enjoying the sensation of his wide hands caressing her.   
It didn’t take him much to reach all of her back: his opened hands covered most of it.   
The thought caused a shock of arousal that she felt right between her legs. 

Rey felt kind of guilty of the constant horniness surrounding her body since that first kiss they shared, because even though Ben was more relaxed than before, something was still bothering him. 

She kissed his neck. “Tell me.” 

“He will be there.” His breaths were coming out quicker than before.   
Rey wasn’t breathing at all.   
“Chewie.” It was like his mouth was trying to get used to a name that belonged to a different time. “He’ll be there when we arrive.” 

“I would hope so.” She could feel everything he was feeling.   
“You don’t have to get off this ship today, Ben. You’ll wait for me and when I come back then we can go away.” 

“I have to see him.” 

**

They landed the ship as much out of sight as possible.   
Ben and Rey climbed out and he watched her walk away.   
_I’ll send him to you_ , she told him. 

And he waited. 

There was a great possibility that it was going to get pretty painful. He didn’t really know what to expect from that, but he suspected there would be tears.   
He was definitely going to cry. He’d always been a crier. 

Ben thought about the fact that his uncle had been his prisoner not more than a few hours ago. 

_Hours_. 

It seemed like a lifetime had passed.   
And it probably did. 

There were glimpses in his memories that felt very messy inside his head. Like he couldn’t remember them properly, like he couldn’t understand his own feelings. 

The anger, betrayal and resentment that had surrounded him served as blankets that obscured him from reality. 

He remembered those feelings, he just couldn’t understand how he could rely on them so much. 

He’d been adamant on the fact that uncle Chewie didn’t love him at all, like everybody else. 

But in that moment there was something new inside him. 

_Hope_. 

And he was in fact hoping, with his entire body, that his uncle felt something, anything, towards him that wasn’t just the hate he rightfully deserved. 

But whatever his feelings were going to be, Ben was going to accept them. 

The least he could do was letting Chewie know that he regretted everything that happened and apologise to him. 

Ben heard the leaves moving, before looking up from the ground.   
He didn’t have time to react, not even to acknowledge his presence, because Chewie’s big hairy body crashed into his own and he felt his hand collide hard against his left cheek.   
He’d been ready for that. He deserved it and he knew it. He had already decided to let him to whatever he wanted. 

Ben closed his eyes, prepared to take any punch or kick he was going to throw at him. But those never came. Instead he felt his arms curling against his body, caging him in a warm embrace. 

He had forgotten how it felt to have someone like uncle Chewie in his life: someone to look up to, someone that was there for comfort, someone that made you feel safe. 

He had thought Snoke was that person, but he was awfully wrong.   
His newly healed mind could now see everything from what it really was. 

Ben felt his throat closing and his eyes burning.   
His body started to shake. Or maybe it was his uncle’s body; he didn’t know and it didn’t matter. 

Chewie broke away from him to look into his eyes.   
A low pitched rumble came out from his chest. 

“Yes, I’m here.” 

Another grunt. 

Ben dared a small smile at his expression.   
“You stink more than I do.” 

A moment dense with silence followed their exchange. 

“Uncle Chewie...” He paused briefly to take a breath. “I know that saying that I’m sorry is not enough. I know that nothing I’ll do is going to-”  
Chewie interrupted him placing his hands around his wet cheeks. 

Ben nodded. His throat was hurting from how much he wanted to let go and sob like he hadn’t since he was a child and his heart was beating so hard he was sure it was going to make a hole in his chest. 

But he felt good. 

**

Rey was looking expectantly at her friends’ confused expressions, waiting for them to say something.   
Rose was the first to talk. 

“I get it, Rey, I really do. But why now, when we can take a break together?” 

“It won’t be long, I told you, and I have my reasons, I swear! And someday I promise I’ll tell you about it. But for now I just need to go.” She hoped they could understand that she wanted this situation to a be a ‘no questions asked’ thing. 

Finn was looking at his feet. “Okay.” He said with a soft voice. “Okay, when are you leaving?” 

“I mean… Now? I’ll go when Chewie is done looking at the X-wing. I’ve come just to to talk to you, to make sure you were ok.” 

“And you will be fine?” Finn asked her. “Being alone?” 

Rey barely suppressed a small laugh. She wasn’t going to be alone anymore.   
“Yeah.” She said with a smile. 

Finn cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.   
“Okay then.” His eyes were gentle as always. 

When he broke away from her she noticed him leaning against Poe’s side.   
_About time_. 

Rey dared a glance from where Chewie had disappeared earlier, in a rush to confront Ben.   
She felt anxious, hoping that everything was going well between them. 

“Jannah’s with Lando.” She heard Poe saying.   
“It’s hard for all of us, but I’m sure for him and Chewie it’s something else…” 

Rey knew he was right. Fighting one war was tragic enough, but two must be madness.  
Even more if you lost your old friends and family. 

Something clicked in Rey’s mind. 

“Where is he?” She asked Poe. 

**

She found him sitting on a rock, his eyes unfocused. 

“Sir?” She dared with a small voice.   
He met her eyes and gave her a charming smile. 

“Hey, kid.”   
It was uncanny the way his tone reminded her of Han’s. 

Rey set beside him. 

“Everything alright?” She didn’t really know how to approach the subject. 

“Of course, dear, of course. It’s just…”  
The expression was distrassing, because she knew what he must be feeling in that moment. 

“What?” She urged him to continue. 

“We won, we did it. Again. Everything’s going to be alright. But this is tragic isn’t it?”

She waited for him to go on. 

“An entire family gone. Just like this. And for what?”   
His eyes found hers and he must have seen something that made him feel comfortable to go on.   
“ _My_ family.” 

“Mister Calrissian-”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He interrupted her. “I’m just an old man.” 

“I know what you’re feeling.” She took courage, hoping that she was reading this situation right.   
“And… And I dare asking you if-” Rey wetted her dry lips. “Is it about Ben?” 

It was like the mere sound of that name was enough to break him.   
She saw his expression falling for a moment before he covered his eyes with his hand, his shoulders trembling. 

“I know he-” His voice was strangled and unsteady. “I know that the kid-”

“He’s here!” She said, in a rush to cease his suffering. 

“Ben is here! He’s alright.” 

The sight of his wet, pained eyes was heart-breaking. 

“Don’t play with me, kid.” 

“We did it together, sir. He should be the one to tell you about everything… If you wish. Chewie’s with him now.” 

“The little bandit is here?”   
Rey huffed a small giggle at the adorable nickname.   
“My little bandit?” He asked again. 

She nodded. 

“Come with me.” 

**

Rey was giving them the privacy they deserved, while she gave her friends one last embrace and listened to all their recommendations. 

“You should probably take the Falcon.” Rose suggested. “It seems like Chewie’s taking a lot to take a look at your ship. It must be quite damaged.” Her eyes were studying Rey’s face. 

“I suppose…” Rey hoped Rose wasn’t suspecting anything. 

They moved together the ship to refuel it and to give it a quick look, to make sure it was capable to hold up. 

“You should take some clothes with you, don’t you think? Also toothbrushes and towels.” Her friend told her, wiping her hands with a cloth.   
“There are already male clothes on the Falcon, so that shouldn’t be a problem.” She added casually. 

Rey’s face jerked towards hers.   
“How do you-” _How could she know? How was that possible?_

“It’s alright, girl. I told you, I get it. You’ll tell me about it, right?” 

Rey nodded with a grateful smile. “Of course.” 

“Good. Now go. You’ll be safe took off from here, there’s no need to move it. No one will see you.” 

“Thank you, Rose” 

She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Just be careful.” 

In that very moment, looking into Rose’s eyes, Rey felt in her heart that everything was going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this was necessary before jumping back into the smut-train, I'm just sorry it took an entire chapter.
> 
> This was intended to be longer, but I've decided to split it in two, because I wanted to post something since I've had it on my computer for a while...
> 
> I promise I'll post the last one shortly!
> 
> Also I hope everyone of you is safe. Stay strong in this hard times!


End file.
